Orange Blossom
by kaztsar
Summary: Naruto got lost on the road of death. Now he's gotta do the whole thing all over again, just from a different perspective. TimeLoop fic. Rating upgraded due to Inner Sakura's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and its characters have been spawned from it's creator **Masashi Kishimoto**. Likewise, Ryouga is a character from _Ranma 1/2_, by Rumiko Takahashi. I had nothing to do with either one of them.

Orange Blossom

Prolog

Well, that's it. It's all over... finally. After so much loss, after so much death, it was finally all over. The only thing left to do was to take that final walk into the light, and Naruto can finally be reunited with everyone.

It was pitch dark, except for the light, whatever fear or anticipation Naruto felt before then dissolved into nothingness. All he had to do was walk into the--

"Excuse me," Naruto heard a voice call to him. He stopped turned around to see a man, not much older then himself wearing a yellow tunic and bandanna. "Can you tell me how to get to the Tendo dojo?"

Naruto blinked. Thoughts came flooding back into his head... Pein, Madra, Sasuke, but nothing regarding a place called the Tendo dojo. Perhaps this young fellow died too, but doesn't know he's dead. Well, never let it be said that Naruto wasn't about to help someone in need, even on the way to the other side.

"Walk with me, I'll take you there," said Naruto to the stranger.

"Gee, thanks," said the stranger. He went on to explain how there was this girl that he liked, and he wanted to get back to her, but there was this other guy who was a womanizer and was leading her on. They walked, lost in conversation for what seemed like hours when Naruto suddenly realized he lost the light.

Startled, Naruto turned back to the stranger, only to find nobody there. What the hell, after all he lived through, he was going to be stuck in limbo forever?

No fucking way!

Naruto began to run, searching for a way out of the darkness.

After what could have been hours, or days, or minutes, Naruto finally came upon another light. Without bothering to slow down, Naruto ran into the light and everything began to blur. He was finally free.

Naruto suddenly began to choke, water filling his lungs.

Instinctively, Naruto pushed upwards. Naruto coughed up water only then realizing that there was hand trying to hold him down into the water. Naruto tried to fight, but he was bone weary and out of breath. Naruto struggled to live, but someone was pushing him down, back into the water.

Suddenly the pressure disappeared, and Naruto rolled over to dry land and coughed up whatever water remained in his lungs. Lying there, Naruto felt weaker then what he could ever remember. Wiping his mouth, Naruto looked up to see a young blond girl take a swing at a young, but older... or at least taller brown haired girl.

"You stupid cunt," she yelled venomously at her downed opponent, "if i ever catch you picking on anyone again there won't be an ANBU in this village that would be able to find your body!" She then kicked the other girl in the ribs before she ran off.

Naruto was still trying to catch his breath when the little blond girl turned towards him. She looked somewhat familiar but...

"Ino?!?" Naruto yelled out. "You're Ino!"

The blond girl rushed to him trying to help him stand, "Yeah, I'm Ino!"

Naruto was confused... this couldn't have been ino..."Ino?" Ino was dead... died years ago... and she was also so much older... "You're... Ino?"

The blond spoke, "Shit, that bitch must have hit you harder then I thought."

Nothing was making any sence, what the hell is going on? "Ino?"

"Yes, me Ino, you Sakura."

Wait... Sakura? "Sakura?"

The blond looked wearily at Naruto. "Shit, you're worse then I though, you really need to see one of the mednins," she muttered as she lifted Naruto up to his legs. "I'm taking you to the hospital, I think you have a concussion."

Naruto felt his arm being pulled around Ino's shoulder as she lifted him up. Nothing was making any sort of sence. "Ino?" There were more words that were suppose to follow, but they seemed to evaporate before Naruto had a chance to say them. Leaving Naruto even more confused then he was before. Wasn't he just dead a minute ago? Was he still dead?

Naruto felt his vision get blurry, then everything started getting dark.

"Damnit! Don't pass out on me, Sakura we'll be at the hospital soon. Don't pass out on me!"

Naruto could feel the mini-Ino starting to panick. This was a different Ino then he remembered. Always so calm and level headed. No... wait, that didn't seem like Ino at all. No, Ino was always confident in whatever she did, now, she sounded so unsure.

Well, Naruto had to calm her down, "Is alright Ino... I'll be fine in the morning."

Someone screamed and then there was darkness.

Chapter 1

Naruto started to awaken slowly. He remembered a fight.... who was he fighting again? He died.

Died?

From the throbbing headache that was... throbbing... he didn't seem to be dead enough.

Messed up dream though... for a second he could have sworn he was

"Sakura!"

No... that wasn't it...

"Let her sleep, she might still be a little groggy from the surgery." Surgery? "Just let her sleep, you can visit her tomorrow. Visiting hours are from 11 to 5."

Sleep... yeah... sleep sounded pretty good... since when did the hospital have visiting hours though?

Naruto jerked awake. The morning sun shining into his eyes didn't lessen his headache any. He slid out of the bed and stumbled towards the window to shut the shades. Naruto was disoriented. He remembered a fight... he hoped he won because he sure as all hell he didn't want a rematch anytime soon.

"So, sleeping beauty awakes."

Naruto turns around to see to see a nurse with a clipboard in her hands. "Relax, dearie. You're at the hospital, do you remember what happened?"

Naruto thought for a moment. There was a fight he remembered. "There was... a fight?"

The nurse just nodded, "Yes, there was a fight, do you remember anything else?"

Moment of truth... "Did I win?"

"Visiting hours will start soon," said the nurse, not so subtly changing the subject, "I'm sure your mother can fill you in on what happened when she sees you."

Confusion again. Just made the headache a little worse, "Mother?"

"Yeah, it's sorta policy to call a girl's mother whenever their 7 year old daughter's get beaten up to an inch of their lives. Don't worry, I don't think she's mad at you if that's what you're worried about. She is just a bit worried," said the nurse as she continued doing.... whatever she was doing.

Wait a second... "Girl... ?" Naruto squeaked. It was only then did Naruto notice a change in tonality in his voice.

The nurse just looked the pitiful little girl who got the stuffing beat out of her, "You poor dear, the medication we gave you must have made you pretty loopy. Don't worry though, in a couple of hours you'll be right as rain."

Things weren't making sense. Unless... of course, this was hell? There was a stranger, he remembered vaguely. Could the stranger have lead Naruto here on purpose?

No, that was crazy talk.

Of course, that in itself could be an answer. Maybe he was always Sakura, and he just dreamed he was Naruto? Perhaps he should just leave this thinking thing to Shikamaru, it just wasn't working for him.

That was when he felt two arms wrap around himself. Time to start paying attention to the world again, it is.

"Oh Sakura, oh baby, are you OK sweetie. We were so worried, maybe it would be better if you just quit this stupid notion of being a ninja and transfer back to regular school. You're a smart girl Sakura you-"

"Quit being a ninja?" Why would anybody not want to be a ninja? Ninjas were awesomeness personified!

"Baby, you got real hurt today. What happens when you have to do this for real?"

"Well, of course stuff like this is going to happen sooner or later, s'no reason to stop being a ninja. I'll just have to get stronger and start kicking some ass!"

"Sakura, language please..." before the pretty lady could continue with her spiel, there was a knock at the door. A little blonde head peaked through the door, before in stepped chibi-Ino with a bouquet of flowers.

The two pink headed females stared at the blonde girl with the barrette in her hair. "Hi Sakura, I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine, I guess. Got a bit of a headache though"

"A bit of a headache," said Sakura's mother. "You were nearly beaten to death and all you can say is you got a bit of a headache? You really should stop this nonsense and quit being a ninja! It's dangerous, what if you next time you aren't so lucky?"

"Can't quit now, haven't become Hokage yet," Naruto murmured.

Sakura's mother just frowned a little, took Naruto's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "We'll talk about this later, I have to get back to the store right now. Get better soon, baby." Naruto then got a kiss on his cheek. Things were beginning to get a little weird for Naruto.

After Sakura's mother left the room, Ino spoke again, "Are you sure you're ok, you look awful."

"Hrm?" Naruto responded less intelligibilly.

Ino took out a little compact mirror and gave it to Naruto. Naruto gasped, he was Sakura!

"It's not that bad, you could use a little concealer to cover up the bruises and stuff."

"What the hell happened?" Naruto exclaimed..

"It was Ami again. I don't think she was happy about you showing her up in math class today." Math class? Since when was there any math class? It was only then she realized that Ino was brushing her hair back, "There, much cuter! You can keep the ribbon!" Huh?

"I know people like to make fun of your forehead but you really do have such a cute face. Just covering it up with your hair makes you look like a ghost. "

Ino then got a thoughtful look on her face, "You know, you got beaten pretty bad yesterday. If you wanted to quit... no one would think

"NO!" Naruto interrupted, "quitting just isn't an option! It was never an option," Naruto smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I just need to get stronger is all."

Naruto felt as Ino squeezed her hand. "I never thought I'd see someone with this sort of determination from a civilian family. If you want, I'll help you." Ino then leaned over, with a smirk on her face and whispered conspiringly, "You know, the academy won't teach you everything you'll need to know. If you want, I'll help you. Then we'll show that little bitch Ami what it means to mess with the future Hokage, right?"

Naruto looked at Ino with a surprised look on her face. He didn't think he said that aloud. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret if you want. I'm not sure where your ambition to become Hokage comes from, but I'll do what I can to help."

Ino misunderstood Naruto's expression, but that reminded Naruto that he never did become Hokage.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. It wasn't until well past noon when the doctor finally decided to may Naruto a visit. The doctor seemed somewhat surprised that Sakura healed so fast, but she was eventually cleared to check herself out, as long as she rested to replenish her chackra reserves. Why the girl's chakra reserves were so low, he didn't really understand, but he didn't really need to. He had another dozen patients to see, and as far as he could tell, she was in perfect health. Even the bruises were starting to fade.

* * *

Author's notes:

I make no secret of liking the Time Loop fic. I've read lots of Naruto fics where either Naruto or Sasuke go back in time, or Naruto coming back as Sasuke, or Sasuke coming back as Naruto. Though, it looked like nobody wanted to come back as Sakura. Heck, it seemed as if Sakura didn't even want to come back as Sakura.

In case people were wondering, I'm still working on Stepping Stones, though I'm planning on changing the name soon. Haven't thought of a good one yet, but I've decided to change the name of take 2. That whole princess thing was suppose to be a joke, but I decided to take it too far, so the orginal stepping stones will be the official stepping stones again.


	2. Chapter 2

Orange Blossom 2

Naruto was sleeping peacefully on a nice fluffy pink cloud.

For once in a long time, Naruto wasn't plagued with aching bones or nightmares. There was only the sweet serenity of oblivion. Every time that ol' fox healed him, it would leave behind scar tissue. It added up overtime. Sometimes the pain was excruciating, sometimes it was dull throb, but it was always constant, but at least he knew in advance whenever it was going to rain. That's how Naruto knew he was finally dead. The pain of living an interesting life was over.

That was all but interrupted by a sudden yell, "Shānnarō! Who the fuck are you!" Startled, Naruto stumbled (or rater spilled) out of the bed in a stupor. He hazily blinked and looked around at the unfamiliar pink confection he was currently housed in.

Naruto drowsily looked around to see who was speaking. "Wha?" Naruto eloquently replied as he groggily creaked open his eyes. "WHA?"

"SHUT UP! DAMMIT! Use your inside head voice," the voice inside his head yelled.

"Wha?" Naruto said, using his inside voice.

"Better," said that little voice in his head, "now tell me who you are and what have you done to Sakura?" demanded the voice, not so little anymore.

"Sakura?" That couldn't be right. She died, he saw it happen. "She's dead," he said flatly, holding back whatever emotion he was trying hard not to feel, though he had a feeling what that feeling he was trying hard not to feel was, and it didn't feel good.

The voice went quiet for about a minute and two thirds.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that's what happened," said Inner Sakura, quietly. She was quite surprised when she woke up alive, and then briefly wondering what it would have been like to wake up dead, or maybe she did wake up dead, only then noticing that she wasn't who she thought she was. There was an entirely different person where she left herself, her other self (even though she was, in fact, the other self! Which just begs the question on who this other broad who is wearing her face is!) "Which doesn't answer the question of who you are!"

Naruto took in a deep breath, about to shout out who he was, like some sort of genin! "And for Hokage's sake, don't shout it out! Someone will think we're crazy or something, use your inside head voice!"

"My inside head voice," Naruto wondered to himself again, wondering what the hell was going on! Foggy memories from yesterday, leaving him somewhat discombobulated.

"Yeah! like that! But what the fuck does 'discombobulated' mean?"

Naruto scrunched his... her face in confusion, "I'm not sure," she said out loud.

A non-existent vein popped onto inner-Sakura's head. Just how dense was this kid? "It's like an internal monologue."

Naruto, or rather Sakura scrunched her face up in thought, "What do trees anything to do with this?"

That shut inner-Sakura up for a minute, just trying to decipher what the heck Naruto was talking about, "No! A MONO-log, it's like when the Hokage gives a speech!"

"But there's two of us... "

Inner-Sakura's head vein started popping...

After another 10 minutes of slap-stick that would do Laurel and Hardy proud, Naruto finally got a clue. "It's like thinking stuff," he said, using his inside head voice.

"Yes...'it's like thinking stuff,'" inner-Sakura said tiredly. "Now that we finally got that shit out of the way, who the hell are you!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the Village Hidden in Leaves, and future Hokage!"

"Naruto Uzumaki? You mean that annoying kid that everybody makes fun of?"

The door was then opened by a vaguely familiar woman, "Sakura-dear, are you feeling well enough to take breakfast downstairs, or would you rather me bring something up for you?"

Naruto, never to let someone else do something that he was perfectly capable of doing himself (mainly because he never really had anybody to do anything for him anyway, and thus unable to grasp the concept of letting other people babying them.) (Not that he's mentally incapable, mind you, it's just not a concept that he dwelled on for any amount of time.) "Naw, I'll be down in a minute, said Sakura (Naruto). Naruto sat up from her bed, only to clutch her ribs in pain when she tried to move.

Seeing her daughter clutch her rubs in pain, Sakura's mom said, "I guess the drugs are starting to wear off, why don't I bring something up to you, honey. You took a nasty beating yesterday, maybe you should just rest up right now."

"I'll be fine. Besides, the longer I laze around in bed, the stiffer I'm going to be later. I might as well just get the hard part over and done with," were the words that came out of Sakura's mouth.

"Here, let me help you up," Said Sakura's mother as she helped her daughter sit upright on the bed, her feet hanging off the bed barely reaching the ground.

Naruto winced as he jumped off the bed. Why the heck did he hurt so much now, he was perfectly fine earlier when he was laying in bed and arguing with strange voices inside his head.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING STRANGE, FUCKTARD!" Naruto winced again as a headache set in and was slowly flushing out the pain in her ribs and lower back. "And, didn't mom just say the drugs were wearing off?"

From Sakura's mother's perspective, things were growing more and more worrisome. First she gets a message from the ANBU. THE ANBU (with a capital THE) for crying out loud! THE ANBU coming to your house for any reason- any reason at all, is nothing but bad news. For any other reason that she could think of, the reason for their appearance was worse then she could ever expected. Her little baby was in the hospital. Another student beat her to an inch of her life, and then she finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

Ever since the... incident... Sakura has been acting not at all like herself, though, that might just be the drugs. She is proud of her for her commitment, but can't she see how serious this whole ninja thing is, and that's not even talking about the life of a kunoichi. Shiori knew what those other females ninjas did for a living. They were nothing but cheap whores and tramps bent to seduce men and then kill them when they're asleep. All those poor girls forced to use their bodies, and demean themselves on the say so of the Hokage. She looked at Sakura's little friend earlier, and all she could think of was that cute little blonde girl being forced to use her body in a number of unspeakable ways over and over, maybe even by more then one... or even two other men!

Shiori caught her breath, trying to slow the thumping of her heart.

Well, she would not have that kind of life for her only daughter. She just has to convince her that there are better things in life then becoming a ninja.

Marrying a ninja would be ok though, perhaps she can just let Sakura stay in the ninja academy so long that she can perhaps meet someone from one of the clans. The Uchiha are suppose to be really wealthy.

Breakfast was rather subdued. Shiori wanted to talk to her daughter about not being a ninja anymore. She just didn't want to risk her little baby in that kinda of environment. Though, that was not quite the reason for her silence at this moment.

Even (Inner) Sakura was stunned silent.

The scene before them was brutal, and horrifying, yet they could not look away. Shiori because she was just so stunned that her little flower could be acting so savagely at the table, like some sort of barbarian. (Inner) Sakura because she didn't have a choice unless Sakura (Naruto) decided to look elsewhere.

"Aww man! That was great! I can't remember having something so delicious ever," said Sakura (Naruto) as she patted her stomach. "That's for the grub, but I gotta go now and train!" Then she plopped out of the chair and went straight into her room to change.

As it turned out, training was not meant to be. Her body was still sore from the beating, and her chakra coils were close to empty. So she ended up walking around the village with nothing really to do but to talk to the voice inside her head. Inner Sakura told Naruto a little about the young Sakura, and her loneliness about not fitting in and about her humongous forehead. Naruto, a little about himself, growing up and meeting new people and on becoming an awesome ninja. He told her what he could remember, but his memory was scattered, he only remembered bits and pieces of his life, but practically nothing about his own death. They discussed the implications of him being in Sakura's body, and the possibility of "him" being "her" for the rest of this life.

"So what's the plan," asked the inner voice to Naruto.

"Well, I was planning on doing some training, but this body just isn't up to it right now. Heck, if I even attempt a kawarmi, I'd probably be shipped back to the hospital for chakra exhaustion."

"No, not that, I mean, what are you going to do about us?"

"Well, the way I reckon it, there's not really much I can do except live. I don't really think I have much of a choice in that matter."

The weekend was uneventful. Naruto... Sakura couldn't practice any taijutsu, due to injuries rendered, nor could she practice any genjutsu or ninjutsu due to her recovering chakra reserves. Well, let's be serious... Naruto never learned any genjutsu, and Sakura wasn't taught any jutsu yet, right now, ninja academy was nothing more then a glorified daycare they used to torture the new genin teams, though Naruto's team never did get stuck with that job, Naruto sometimes thought it was because of him. Shikamaru and Ino (oddly enough, Choji rather enjoyed this assignment... ) use to complain all the time aboutit. If, by the definition of daycare, meaning giving a bunch of little kids sharp objects and have them throw it at a bunch of targets, and keep them from throwing them at each other. The real fun didn't begin for another year unless you belonged to a clan of course.

Hmm... clan... why did that make Naruto want to think of something?

Oh well, couldn't be that important.

That first day back to class reminded Naruto briefly of that time he once made that rabbit stew with those spotty mushrooms... reminded, in the respect that it was somewhat of a bad trip. He looked around at all of his comrades, seeing them so very young and so very much alive face, that it left Sakura in a bit of shell shock.

That abruptly stopped once he saw a certain brown-haired bitch. What the fuck was she doing here. Something must have shown on her face, because Ino was suddenly there, corralling her out of the room.

"Sakura, calm down and control yourself!" That suddenly snapped Naruto out of his rage. Since when has Ino been the voice of reason?

"Why should I? And why the heck is Ami still here? She did try to kill and all."

Ino had a thoughtful look on her face, but her position and body language all but blocked her from reentering the classroom. "You have to understand, Sakura, Ami is from one of the ninja clans, not a prominent one, mind you, but still and important clan in the village. Her family just has too many friends in the council."

"So, just because her family is a ninja family she can get away with murder? Is it because I'm from a civilian family?"

The look on Ino's face said it all. "Daddy tried to get her expelled, Nara and Akimichi backed him up, but it wasn't enough. Mizuno clan is well respected here, most of them being doctors and healers." Ino never saw that look on Sakura's face before, but she knew she had to diffuse the situation. She said in a quiet voice, "There's always Shinobi's justice."

Sakura flinched when Ino said that, "just put on your game face and bide your time. If you're going to become Hokage, this time of thing will be expected of you."

The day moved like molasses after that, and the tension was just as thick. Ino noticed Ami and Sakura throwing glares at each other. Ino never saw this side of Sakura before. She's always been this quiet kid who was too afraid of what people would think of her. Now there was this focus, this resolve that Ino kinda felt pity for. Something big must have snapped in Sakura's head.

Ino was just as pissed when she heard the verdict from her father. Daddy took the time to explain the politics behind it though. It was one of those lessons on life, she figured. Most of the Mizuno clan never made it past chuunin. Heck, most of them never made it past genin, not many of them have seen actual battle, but they're family specialized in the healing arts. Even if they never made it to genin, they would still learn their family's jutsus, and have nice safe jobs in the hospital. Alot of the ninjas owed their life to one Mizuno or another, and most of the other Mizunos were smart enough to stay out of trouble.

When it came down to it, Konohagakure saw another med specialist, as opposed to a possible shinobi from no clan.

She didn't think that Sakura would have been able to handle it. Even with all the Hokage talk, she thought that Sakura would have run away or cry when she saw that smug look on Ami's face. She looked like she was about to rip it off though. That would have been bad though, for as much support Ami had in the council, Sakura had practically none. It would have been the end of her career before it had even begun. So deep in though, Ino barely noticed the lunch bell ring. She needed to keep Sakura out of trouble. She probably wouldn't become Hokage, but Ino didn't doubt for a second, not anymore, that Sakura wouldn't make jounin.

As the students filed out of the classroom, Ino hooked Sakura's arm, "Hey Sakura," Ino said cheerfully," let's go have lunch by the monkey bars today!" She needed to keep Sakura in a public place. Ami couldn't afford to make any trouble right now. Especially at school with teachers about. She couldn't count on Ami not to do the smart thing though, she didn't act at all like a Mizuno should act. Ino made sure to sit Sakura with plenty of people though.

Naruto couldn't believe how possessive Ino was being all week. She would drag her to lunch, she made sure they were partnered up during physical training and target practice after lunch, and she even walked Sakura home after school. Of course, Ino wasn't fooling anyone, Naruto's keen shinobi senses deciphered that she was trying to keep Sakura from doing something stupid.

"The Fuck You Say!" screamed Inner Sakura, causing Naruto to nearly choke on some rice from Sakura's bento. "That was my insight and you know it!"

"You alright there, Sakura," asked Ino.

"Sure! Sure! I'm fine, a little rice just went down the wrong pipe."

"Its too bad you didn't choke on it, then we wouldn't have to suffer your civilian blood polluting our great shinobi ranks," said a voice from behind from where Sakura and Ino were having lunch. They both turned around to see Ami, along with her friends, Minako and Usagi. The third one wasn't there though, but that didn't mean that she wasn't around somewhere. "You've been doing a pretty good job of avoiding me, but your luck won't last forever. You better watch your back, Haruno, or you might just find a kunai in it."

I felt Ino was about to say something, but I couldn't help myself, I just started laughing, "Just remember it's the pointy end you want to use!"

"What was that, Haruno," demanded Ami.

"What are you, deaf as well as stupid? Should I speak slower so you can understand, or maybe I should use smaller words?"

Ami just leaned in closer, probably trying to look kewl or something, "Laugh while you can, Haruno, you should have dropped out of the Academy while you could. Now I'm going to make sure you leave in a body bag."

I laughed even harder, because I knew she didn't have what it takes. She wasn't going to kill me, she wasn't going to kill anyone. She just didn't have the killer instinct to finish the job, not yet anyway. I did, but there was no need to kill her. She just wasn't a threat in that way. My chakra reserves where still low, but I didn't need them to take care of her.

"What do you think you're laughing at? Do you want another ass kicking so soon?" Shouted our Rei as she got up all in my face.

So I whipped out a tag and stuck it on her forehead, "Cause I just slapped an exploding tag on your face, bitch!" It wasn't really an explosive tag. It was just a smoke tag, be she doubted any of them would notice the difference. Though, technically, academy students weren't allowed access to exploding tags that weren't academy grade, they very easily ended up in hands of many a student. Even an academy tag to the face would sting like hell, and maybe set fire to her hair.

The horrified expressions on their faces just made me laugh harder.

"Ah, she's not going to do anything," said Ami, "she's still the same scared-y cat we beat up last week!"

"Are you sure about that?" I said as I made a tiger sign.

I could see Ami wanting to back off, but finally it was Rei who said, "Why don't we just leave them alone for now, huh, Ami?"

You could see the relief that she was trying so hard to hide on her face as she turned to me and said, "You're getting off lucky!"

"You wouldn't have really blown up Rei's face, would you, Sakura?" Asked Ino, as the three of them walked away.

My grin just got bigger, as I switched to a hare sign and Rei was engulfed in smoke.

Author's Notes:

Still looking for Beta Readers. Another chapter unbeta'd posted. Things are about to get dark... but there'll be a shiney prize at the bottom of the box, so that's alright, right? Rating has also been changed to reflect future chapters. And because Inner Sakura has a potty mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Orange Blossom chapter 3 (unbeta'd)

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura regretted blowing up Rei's face. If not for any other reason then it caused such a commotion, and attracted a teacher, one that Naruto never heard of, and was currently serving detention for misuse of school equipment, and blowing up a fellow student. Well, it's not like she really blew up Rei, it was only a smoke tag. And after detention, she was to report back to the hospital, just in case she had brain damage or something. She wondered, why, if they were so concerned about brain damage, why she had to first serve detention.

The doctor said something about chakra exhaustion and narcosis something something. Apparently you can get high while recharging your chakra or something. Didn't make much sense to Naruto at all, but then again, he stopped paying attention when the words got too long, so he just drifted off.

Anyway, Sakura was having a bad day, so once she was released from the hospital there was no other choice but Ramen therapy.

"Ok, first off, Ramen didn't need a capital 'R', ramen is not a proper noun, and thus, does not get capitalized. Second, HELLS NO! Your not going to put that slop in my stomach, its oily and fattening." Shouted inner Sakura.

Oh, come on now. I had a shitty day. I'm gonna gets me some Ramen! It's the food of the gods! Besides, we're here, and you can't stop me anyway! Nothing was going to was going to keep him away from his just desserts!

"Fine then, I hope you choke on it! But I get a tea party afterwards!"

You are not getting a tea party!

"If you're getting Ramen, then I get a tea party! You promised!"

No I didn't!

Climbing up onto the stool at the Ramen Ichiraku, Sakura happily ordered a miso ramen, and eagerly awaited the soft, salty noodles. Nearly giddy, as old man Teuchi poured the warm broth over the noodles. Sakura twirled the noodles around her chopsticks and gently blew on them before slowly bringing them past her lips... and nearly choked!

"Hey, hey, you alright there, little miss?"

"They're... they're really salty..." Naruto wanted to cry, Sakura was already in tears. The impossible has happened.

"Ahh, I'm sorry to hear that, little miss. How about some tea, on the house. Ramen can be a bit salty for some people!"

Ramen no longer gave her joy, it was too salty, and oily, and it just didn't taste right anymore. It was dull, bland shadow of its former self that was just so... salty! Why did it have to be so salty? Even ramen has turned its back to Naruto, and he knew... knew at the bottom of his heart that he was now truly alone in this strange, yet so familiar world!

"I'm right here, you know. I can hear your thoughts, stop being so melodramatic!" shouted the inner voice of Sakura.

Sakura was still downcast as she walked into her home. Home, it really was an alien concept to Naruto. In a way, Ramen was the only home that Naruto ever knew. The one constant in his miserably short little life that he knew would never abandon him. Now even that was gone.

And when she mournfully walked quietly up to his room, her mom thought it was because she truly felt bad setting off a smoke tag on that poor girls face! Honestly, what was that girl thinking? She could have hurt that poor Rei. She was a miko-in-training for crying out loud!

"Hey, Naruto, are you... are you alright?" Inner Sakura asked quietly. She felt triumphantly happy at the time that she wasn't going to eat ramen after all. But looking (figuratively speaking) at the body snatcher that became her, she really couldn't muster up the energy to gloat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Its just... it's like... before... I kinda forgot that I'm this whole other person, I was just me. That I could live me life as I would, or maybe even somehow get my body back. But I'm not really me anymore. I'm not quiet Sakura-chan, but I'm no longer really Naruto either. The Ramen confirms it. I must try to follow my old path as Naruto, but I must venture forth, and start my own path," Sakura whispered to herself outloud.

"Wow, that was kinda introspective. I didn't actually think you had it in you."

"Normally, I'd probably agree with you. But that was before Haku, and Gaara. Before the old man died and Sasuke-teme's betrayal. Before a whole lotta shit that happened. Trust me, there's no way in hell anyone could have lived the life I've lived and not be somewhat introspective. I've seen villages fall, the death of my precious people and zombie apocalypses. But I've also seen enemies become friends, and the whole ninja world uniting together for a singular goal."

Inner Sakura was now in awe at the passion Naruto was speaking with. Is this really the same loud-mouth brat that all the other kids made fun of?

"Even through all that, I've found out that there's something you can learn at any time." A wide grin appeared on Sakura's face. "I knew there was a reason Sakura-chan kept turning me down when I asked her out for Ramen!  
A week later...

Sakura was in heaven. Sure, the amount of chakra she now commanded was... significantly less what he was use to. But her control was near perfect, and she was finally fully charged. Heck, with the amount of chakra he use to have to deal with, this controlling chakra thing was now child's play. Kage-bushin was... maybe lost to her now for now, not to mention all of her rasengan varieties. Rasengan, though, she could still do. It was compressed to about the size of a marble, but she could pull it off if she had to. Which she probably couldn't use anyway, unless she can somehow convince this Naruto to show it to her. She wasn't even sure how useful it would be, not knowing how much damage it could do. She dared not test it out because it would lead a distinctive impression. But at least she knew

"Sakura!"

Sakura blinked, "Yes sensei?"

"If you're just about done day dreaming, perhaps you can enlighten us on the story of Konohagakure's founding!"

"Eh.. heh..."

"Before the great ninja villages formed, ninjas where organized into mercenary clans, the strongest being the Senju clan in the north, and the Uchiha clan in the south, forming what was then the northern and southern borders of." Inner Sakura told Naruto so he could repeat it to the rest of the class. "Konoha proper, where the Hokage tower now stands was the former village Odake, which was chosen because it stood equal-distant from both Uchiha and Senju compounds. The former grounds of the Senju clan compound now houses the Memorial stone, which the Second Hokage donated to the village after his brother died during the first Shinobi War. His brother, who was the First Hokage, is the first name to appear on the memorial. It was only then that the Hokage's residence was moved near the Hokage tower, and all subsequent Hokages have kept up that tradition, though I'm sure it had nothing to do with it overlooking the hotsprings!" The last part Naruto, himself added, to much amusement to the rest of the class.

Taka-sensei's eyes narrowed slightly, "Thank you for that interesting, interpretation." Taka-sensei said awkwardly. Naruto knew she was wondering if old man Hokage was a peeping tom, which he was, but he had his crystal ball for that.

"So, about this tea party..." Inner Sakura mentioned to Naruto

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to a tea party," Naruto inwardly grumbled to herself... her other self...

"Oh, come on, after I helped you out, you just going to leave me high and dry like that? I thought I was your precious person!" Inner Sakura said with a wide-grin.

Inner Sakura was also learning how to push Naruto's buttons. But... but she's right, she did help him out, and she was really growing on Naruto... not that either had much choice... but it was better to keep the inner voices happy... "Fine, we can have a tea party... "

"Invite Ino-chan!" Inner Sakura yelled inside her head. Naruto winced.

Three years later.

Sakura felt guilty every time she looked at Sasuke, she completely forgot about the massacre, though, she doubted there was anything a seven year old could have done anyway, but she could have at least tried. She should have remembered. But memories were coming back slow then, she's still remembering something new every now and again, but how could she forget the massacre of a whole clan!

She also felt guilty every time she looked at Naruto. Given the life he lead the first time around, she could have made thing better for him. Helped him out with his school work or something, played with him at least. But... it was just so creepy every time he asked her out on a date... "I said no, Naruto, how many times do I have to say no!" It must be his karma rearing its ugly head, because nothing else could have been this ironic.

"Oh, come on Sakura-chan, at least tell me why!" whined Naruto.

"Well, he has a point," chimed in Ino-chan. "I haven't really seen you chasing after any of the other boys. Hey, you're not secretly trying to go after my Sasuke-kun are you?"

Man, how I'd love to wipe that shit-eating grin from Ino's face. I knew it was all in good fun, but Naruto's... the other Naruto has been grinding down on her nerves. If one more person

"Come on Sakura-chan, I'll take you out for some Ramen, it'll be great! I've never seen you eat Ramen before, you don't know what you're missing out. At least give me a good reason

"I Like Girls Naruto, alright? Is that a good enough reason not to go out with you?" screamed out Sakura. It was only then Sakura noticed complete and utter silence from the rest of the class. Oh crap.

The whole class was staring at her. Just staring at her with wide, surprised eyes. Which, on a Hyuuga was down right creepy. Even Iruka-sensei was staring. Man, school is totally going to suck today.

It wasn't until lunch when someone finally approached her. Though she could feel the whispers behind her back all day. It was a shy Ino-chan that finally came up to her, "Hey, Sakura-chan, mind if we have a bit of a chat?"

I sighed heavily. I managed to stay friends with Ino-chan for all this time. It probably had to do with never becoming rivals for Sasuke's affection. For all that time, Naruto finally really saw the person Ino would grow into. She brash, fearless, not afraid to speak her mind. But there's a fragility underneath it all. Was that why things fell apart the first time? Did her underlying insecurities help cause the breech between the two former best friends? Would it... would it cause another breech?

"S-sure Ino-ch-chan." I choked up suddenly, wondering if perhaps this might be the last time I called Ino-chan Ino-chan. God damn fucking female hormones. I could feel it making my eyes start to water.

"So... so you... "

"Yes, I like girls, it wasn't something I just said to get Naruto off my back." I tensed up, not sure what I was expecting.

"So, is there anyone you particularly like?" Ino said evenly.

I blinked, still not entirely sure where this was going? "Not really."

"Are you sure you really like girls? Maybe its just a phase?"

I sighed, "No, its not a phase. I'm sure of it."

"So, all those sleep overs we had... did you ever... I mean... you know..."

I blinked, just now noticing how red Ino-chan's cheeks were. "N-no, Ino." Was she afraid I molested her in her sleep or something?

A steely resolve formed over her face. "Well, why no? Aren't I cute enough?"

Huh? "Ino... that's... that'd be like fantasizing over a my sister... if I had one."

A grin sprung up on Ino's face. "So I am cute enough then, aren't I." Huh? "Though at least this way I can be sure you'll never go after my Sasuke-kun!" Ino then laughed good naturally and gave me surrounded me with her arms. "Dork, I don't care if you like girls or not, just as long as you stay away from my Sasuke-kun," she laughed, and I buried my face into her neck unable to stop the tears. I was just so relieved, I never really realized how close she was to me until I started wondering if I might lose her friendship forever. Damn fucking female hormones!

"Hey, lets say we play hooky for the rest of the day. I don't think you're in any shape to return to class."

"Wh-what about Iruka-sensei?" I said inbetween sniffles.

"Oh, let me handle him, besides, he already gave me permission to take you out if I need to." Ino said with a laugh. And that laugh became precious to me too.

I arrive home late that night, after spending the day with Ino-chan getting icecream, then going out shopping. I opened the door to my mother, standing there at the doorway looking stern.

"Is it true?" she said quietly, and cold.

"What?

"Is it true? Are you a little dyke? Is that why you wanted to become a ninja? To practice all your little kunochi skills on all your little friend?"

"What? No, I mean yes... yes I like girls but I didn't do it" SMACK

She knocked me right on my ass. "Don't you lie to me, you little bitch! The only reason I sent you there in the first place was so you'd marry into a clan! But you failed me in that as well. Now no more prestige, no more grand babies, and I got a little dyke as a daughter."

She smacked me again. "I want you out of my house you little dyke, and don't even think about every trying to return!"

So, do I lose another precious person? This time to prejudice? No, I wasn't going to just give up that easily, now that I actually had a mom. "It's not like I did this on purpose. Its" Thats when she slammed the door in my face. I banged on the door, "At least let me get my stuff!"

She swung the door open, "You're stuff? Its my stuff, you didn't buy any of it, so you don't get to take any of it. Now leave!" and she slammed the door in my face again.

Well Fuck.

I could hear inner-Sakura crying now. I knew this day was going to suck.

I made my way to Ino's place. Maybe she'll let me stay with her. If not... I'm sure Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little dyke-nin!"

I turned around, it was a bunch of gennin, and a couple of chuunin. Well, triple shit. This day was just starting to look from bad to worse.

Chapter end

Author's note:

After a year and a quarter, I finally updated it. Took me only a day to actually write it. Started earlier today, so it's not beta'd or anything If any mistakes were made, let me know. I know I should have added more scenes with Ami, and her gang, but I just couldn't think of anything. Well, I thought of a few things, but there were a few plot problems, so I had to omit those scenes. If anyone has any ideas, let me know and I might add them on.

Told you it was going to get a bit darker, but it should lighten up soon. There's a reason I ended it the way I ended it. It was to get a particular result... one that shall be revealed... NEXT CHAPTER! BWA HA HA HA HA!

Oh yeah, if anyone wants to write an omake for the tea party...

OMAKE!

Ryouga: Lost on Death's Road

"Does that mean that this is all, inside my head?" Harry asked his mentor. He was at Kings Cross, or rather, a terribly clean facsimile. The realm between life and not life.

"Of course it's inside your head, Harry, but that doesn't mean it's not real!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, before turning around and vanishing.

"Professor, what should I do?" Harry asked, but he Professor Dumbledore was already gone.  
Harry just stood there for a moment, he knew what he had to do. There was still one horacrux left, and he couldn't just abandon his friends. Steeling his resolve, he made a decision, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me," Harry spun around, not really expecting to see a young Japanese boy... not much older then himself wearing a yellow tunic and bandanna. "Can you tell me how to get to the Tendo dojo?"

Ryouga, for his part, was finally glad to be out of the darkness. He didn't know how long he'd been wandering around there. "Head into the light!" Isn't that what the blonde guy was saying? So when he spotted some light, he tried his very best to stay focused. He might have lost the light a couple of times during the journey, but if Ryouga Hibiki has someplace he wants to go, he'll get there... eventually.

"Not sure I've heard about this Tendo Dojo," Harry replied, "where did you say it was?" Harry could only assume it was some poor soul, who got lost to his own afterlife. After all, Harry never met him before. Then again, Harry didn't really know all the rules about Death's pathway, or if there are really any rules at all. Maybe they were just merely suggestion?

"It's in Nerima, Japan. Just east of Edo, I think," the young man was postulated.

Harry was losing time though, he knew he had to get back to the war. Maybe he could help him afterwards to pass on or something, but right now he had to get back to his friends. "Just follow me, I'm in a bit of rush right now, but I'll promise I'll help you out once I'm able to. Harry really did have a "people saving" problem.

Harry just figured that if he avoided the trains, he would get where he wanted to go. In the mean time, they talked a bit. Turns out the spirit was holding on because of some girl who was dating some arrogant playboy, sounded a bit like Malfoy, so he was all to happy to help out this poor spirit.

"... he spent about 10 years in prison for something he didn't even do, no trial, no nothing!" Harry seethed. He was just telling his new friend. It still hurt, he barely got to know his godfather before he lost him again. It felt good talking about it though, that he didn't even notice that he was no longer on King's Cross. Harry looked around, but his new friend seemed to have disappeared!

No... "NO!" Harry yelled! He ran back the way he came, hoping that it would take him back to King's Cross, and from there, back to the land of the living, when he came upon a stone pillar... Death's Veil. No, the stone was white... maybe this was Life's Veil? The way back? Harry hoped so, but there was only one way to find out. Running full speed, Harry jumped into the veil, and fell.

It was dark, but the fall seemed much slower then it should have. He didn't accelerate as he should have, instead, falling a constant speed in the darkness. Finally, he felt an impact as he hit the ground, and the darkness turned... well, it was still dark, Harry briefly noticed as he coughed up something dark, before falling into unconsciousness.

Harry didn't know how long he floated between consciousness and unconsciousness, but when he awoke, the first thing he noticed was the smell.

It was death and decay, and feces and overripe urine. It took Harry just a moment to realize that that smell was coming from him! He rolled out of a puddle of vomit and excrement before he noticed he was in some cell. No! Was he captured by the Death Eaters while he was out? How long has he been out anyway? He felt impossibly weak, but at least he was awake now.  
That's when he heard the door creep open. He turned his head, only to noticed the Dementors entering his room.

"Expecto patronum!" Harry called out reflexively.

The spell shouldn't have worked, by all accounts. Harry had no wand. Right before him though, light began to coalesce into being. Bright blue, four hooves, and antlers.

Harry ran after Prongs, leading him out of his prison. He didn't know how long it took. 10 minutes? An hour? He was finally out though, and Prongs led him to the beach before dissolving into the night. Harry turned his back one last time on Azkaban before diving into the cold water.


End file.
